Quand je ferme les yeux
by Jade Plume
Summary: Les pensées de Buffy, Willow et Dawn pour Tara.


auteur : Jade  
genre : introspection(s)  
rating : tout public  
archive : le texte est la propriété de l'auteur  
spoilers : se situe juste entre la saison 6 et la saison 7, avant que Willow ne quitte Sunnydale avec Giles  
résumé : les pensées de Buffy, Willow et Dawn pour Tara...  
feedbacks : je ne serai pas contre vos remarques quelles qu'elles soient, alors si vous avez cinq minutes...  
disclaimer: les personnages de BTVS ne sont (hélas !) pas ma propriétés mais celle de Joss Whedon. Ceci dit son talent est tel qu'on peut que lui pardonner.  
notes : après la mort de Buffy, Tara est à mes yeux devenue la "mère" ou tout au moins la figure parentale de Dawn, et paradoxalement, plus encore après le retour de la tueuse. C'est cette relation si particulière entre Tara et Dawn que je voulais retranscrir ici... Au départ cette fic n'était centrée que sur Dawn.Puis je me suis souvenue de la présence de Tara pour Buffy également, à bien des reprises. Et bien sur, je ne pouvais faire l'impasse sur les sentiments de Willow...  
J'ai écouté 3 chansons tout en écrivant cette fic. Si vous voulez avoir une idée de l'ambiance les voici : _Mad World_, de Gary Jules pour la partie Buffy, _Everybody Hurts_, de REM pour la partie Dawn et _The Show Must Go On_ de Queen pour la partie de Willow.

_Quand je ferme les yeux_

Buffy.

_La maison me semble si vide... Pourtant, Alex, Anya, Dawn, WIllow, tous sont là... tous sauf Tara. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore totalement sa disparition. J'ai vu bien des gens emportés comme elle dans ces horribles sacs noirs. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on s'y habitue, non. On ne peut pas s'habituer à la Mort, même si elle est partie intégrante de notre quotidien, qu'on la donne.  
Qu'on la reçoit aussi quelque fois.  
Je devrais être la personne sur Terre la mieux placée pour comprendre que Tara ne va pas revenir, ne doit pas revenir. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser : pourquoi moi et pas elle ? Je sais bien que la vie est un cadeau, qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque notion de mérite, malgré tout je me dis que si une personne méritait bien de vivre et d'être heureuse c'était elle. Elle méritait la vie. Elle était la vie._

_Une partie de moi ne s'en fait pas pour Tara. Je sais qu'elle est dans ce havre de paix par où je suis moi-même passée. Je sais qu'elle y est bien. J'aimerai pouvoir le dire à Willow mais j'ai peur que ça ne fasse que lui rappeler que c'est elle qui m'a chassée du paradis.  
Je ne suis pas sûre lui en avoir jamais voulu. Je sais qu'à une époque, si la situation avait été inversée, si j'avais eu la possibilité de changer les choses, de ramener quelqu'un à la vie... je n'aurai pas hésité. J'aurais ramené Jenny, j'aurais ramené Kendra. Mais pour Maman... c'est depuis la mort de maman que je comprends toutes ces choses. Qu'à défaut de m'habituer à la mort, j'ai appris à l'accepter.  
Je sais que ce n'est pas une fin. Et que ce n'est pas non plus l'enfer.  
J'aimerai tant le dire à Willow... Tara va bien._

_C'est pour ceux qui restent que c'est douloureux. Aujourd'hui je suis de ceux qui restent, et j'ai mal. Et je comprends mieux que jamais que Willow m'ai ramenée. Elle avait_ trop _mal. Comme lorsqu'elle a tué Warren. Elle a tellement, tellement mal. Je connais cette douleur, mais je ne peux prétendre savoir ce qu'elle ressent. Parce que comme me l'avait dit Tara elle-même, c'est chaque fois différent. _

Tara... qui va panser les plaies de nos âmes maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là ?

Quand je ferme les yeux, il arrive que son visage m'apparaisse. Pas comme un souvenir, plutôt comme un message que Tara m'enverrait pour me dire : je serais toujours là.

Elle était toujours là.

Toujours là pour chacun d'entre nous. J'ai l'impression que ne m'en rends compte que maintenant qu'elle est partie. Mais non, je l'ai toujours su.

Elle était là quand maman est morte. A coté de moi à l'hôpital, essayant de me faire comprendre qu'elle essaierait de partager ma peine si je le voulais. Pas de grandes phrases, pas la_ grande phrase. "La vie continue..." Juste quelques mots et son si extraordinaire regard. _

Tara ne parlait pas beaucoup. Tara écoutait.

Elle était là après mon retour, lorsque je me suis perdue. Elle était là pour m'aider à comprendre ce que j'étais devenue, pour me dire que je n'étais pas un monstre, que j'étais juste perdue. Elle m'a montré le chemin.  
Je me souviens qu'elle a été la première à savoir pour Spike, parce que la première à m'écouter. Parce que la seule à qui je pouvais parler sans crainte d'être jugée.

Elle me manque. Elle nous manque à tous. Nous n'en parlons pas mais parfois, il m'arrive de croiser le regard d'Alex ou même d'Anya, et je vois que nous pensons à la même chose. Tara.  
Dawn ne dit rien non plus. Pourtant je sais qu'elle souffre, qu'elle souffre énormément. Jamais je n'oublierai l'expression de son visage lorsque je l'ai trouvée dans la chambre, à coté de Tara. Jamais je n'oublierai ses mots.  
"Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule."  
_Oh Dawn, je voudrais que tu me parles. Je voudrais que tu saches que je suis là.  
Je sais que quand je ne l'étais pas pour toi, Tara l'était..._

Elle était toujours là.

Willow.

_Maintenant je sais ce qu'a ressenti Buffy. Je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on a été arrachée du paradis. Parce que c'est ce qui m'arrive à moi aussi, Tara. Tu étais revenue, et la Terre était redevenue mon paradis. Sans toi le monde est tout noir, et moi, je ne suis qu'une petite fille perdue qui a peur du noir.  
Dire que j'ai infligée cette douleur à ma meilleure amie...  
J'ai infligée tant de douleur, à tant de gens...  
Je voudrais pouvoir expliquer ce que j'ai fait, pouvoir m'expliquer... je ne le peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas.  
Quand tu es tombée... quand j'ai su que c'était fini... Warren t'a enlevée à moi, m'a enlevée une partie de moi, ma meilleure partie. Il m'a fait un tel trou dans le coeur, et je ne pouvais pas le refermer, juste l'emplir avec de la rage. Parce que tant que la rage m'aveuglait, je ne voyais plus la douleur._

_Et je l'ai tué. J'ai tué... pour toi._

_Ca m'est plus terrible encore. Comment ai-je pu ? Toi qui avait tant de respect pour la vie, qui était la vie. Qui était ma vie. On m'a enlevé ma vie. Pourquoi mon coeur ne s'arrête t-il pas de battre ?  
Peut-être pour me punir. M'empêcher de retrouver la paix._

_Je ne réalise même pas être encore en vie. Comment, sans toi ? Je ne comprends pas ce coeur qui ne cesse de battre, et chaque battement me fait plus mal encore que le précédent.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrai ainsi. Parfois j'ai si mal que je n'arrive plus à respirer, et j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de mourir, et j'attends que cela arrive, j'attends que la mort vienne me délivrer de la douleur. Elle ne vient jamais. J'aimerai pourtant, et il ne se passe pas une journée sans que j'y pense. Mourir pour être avec toi.  
Je reste en vie. Pour toi. Parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Mais c'est si dur, chaque jour, et le temps n'y fait rien. Les nuits tombent, les étoiles apparaissent, la Terre continue sa course autour du soleil, le temps lui, s'est arrêté avec moi.  
Alors j'ai le sentiment d'être une condamnée, et j'aimerai être une condamnée à mort. Mais je suis une condamnée à vivre, à vivre sans toi. Et chaque jour de cette foutue vie me fait revivre ta mort._

"Ta chemise... Tu es tachée."

_Ç'aurait du être moi.  
Je le pense souvent ça aussi. Puis je me dit que je n'aurais jamais voulu te voir confrontée à une telle douleur.  
C'est un grand classique des histoires d'amour, donner sa vie pour sauver celle qu'on aime. La vérité c'est qu'on ne la sauve pas, on la condamne à vivre.  
La vérité c'est que c'est bien celui qui meurt qui est sauvé.La vérité c'est que je t'en veux. Je suis en colère parce que tu m'as laissée. C'est si stupide, et si injuste, je le sais. Mais j'ai tellement, tellement mal... Dans ma tête je hurle après toi, je te supplie de revenir, je tombe à genoux, je pleure, et rien n'y fait, tu ne reviens pas. Alors je te maudis de m'avoir abandonnée, et peut-être même que pendant quelques instants, je te hais, toi que j'ai tant aimée et que j'aimerai toujours.  
Je pourrais te demander de me pardonner cette rage. Je ne le fais pas. Je sais que tu me pardonne. Tu sais que c'est parce que je t'aime que je peux te haïr. Je t'aime..._

_Je pleure sans cesse. Je tremble. Parfois l'image de Warren me revient avec tant de précision et de violence que les crampes me coupent en deux jusqu'à ce que je vomisse. Pleurer. Trembler. Vomir. Je meurs. Chaque jour.  
Puis vient la nuit. Je pensais que je ne retrouverai jamais le sommeil. Mais mon corps et mon âme sont si épuisés que je ne peux que dormir.  
Et dans mes rêves, je te sauve. Quand je ferme les yeux, de mille et une manières, je te sauve.  
C'est pour ça que lorsque je me réveille, ton absence m'est encore plus douloureuse. Un nouveau jour. Je meurs, encore. J'attends la nuit. J'attends de pouvoir te sauver, quand je ferme les yeux.  
Tellement de force, tellement de pouvoir, et je n'ai pas pu te sauver.  
Pardonne-moi. Moi je ne peux pas me pardonner, Tara.  
Je ne me pardonnerai jamais.  
Et je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir laissée.  
Et je t'aimerai toujours._

Dawn

_J'étais si heureuse pourtant ce matin là... de vous voir toutes les deux, toi et Willow. J'étais toujours heureuse de te voir. Ce matin là je l'étais doublement, pour moi et pour Willow. Willow... N'en veux pas à Willow s'il te plait.  
Elle t'aime...  
Et moi aussi.  
Je me demande... Te l'ai-je jamais dit ? Oh, non, non jamais.  
Je t'aime, pourquoi ne te l'ai-je jamais dit ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit toutes ces choses que je pensais ?  
Je pensais tellement de choses pourtant._

_Il suffisait que tu sois là pour que je sois bien. Je me sentais heureuse à tes cotés, je me disais que le monde n'était pas un endroit si terrible puisqu'il abritait des gens comme toi. Je me disais que vivre n'était peut-être pas si dur.  
Je fermais les yeux. J'étais en paix._

_Maintenant..._

_Quand je ferme les yeux, je te revois étendue dans la chambre... Chaque fois que je les rouvre je prie tous ce dieu auquel je ne crois plus pour m'être éveillée d'un cauchemar. Chaque fois j'ai envie de m'arracher le coeur en constatant que ce n'est pas le cas._

_Je voudrais oublier...  
Je me remémore sans cesse ton visage, ton sourire, tes gestes mais si je ferme les yeux, le temps d'un battement de coeur, l'image qui revient c'est...  
Je ne veux pas me souvenir de toi comme ça. Et je ne peux l'empêcher quand je ferme les yeux. Ça sonne comme une atroce plaisanterie. Comme si on cherchait à effacer de ma mémoire ce que tu étais pour ne me laisser que cette terrible image. Elle me hante. Tu me hantes...  
Je voudrais oublier.  
...  
Oh Tara, je ne veux pas t'oublier, jamais. Je voudrais que juste que cette image disparaisse. Que ne reste en ma mémoire que toi.  
Parce que n'était pas toi sur le sol. C'était un corps si froid... Tes yeux... Même quand tu étais trop triste pour sourire, tes yeux brillaient, emplis de bienveillance pour tous ceux qui croisaient ton regard. Ce jour-là tes yeux étaient vides. Et de savoir que plus personne ne pourrait y puiser le réconfort, la quiétude, et toutes émotions qui me traversaient chaque fois que tu étais avec moi... Tes yeux vides... C'était la chose la plus triste du monde.  
C'est toujours la chose la plus triste du monde.  
J'aimais tes yeux Tara. Ils m'évoquaient toujours ceux de maman. Maman... pourquoi sans cesse ce mot vient à moi quand je pense à toi ? Maman..._

_Buffy essaye, encore aujourd'hui parfois, d'être ma maman. Elle reste ma soeur. Je n'aurai pu rêver meilleure soeur.  
Je sais que tu n'as jamais essayé de remplacer maman. Tu t'es contentée d'être Tara. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas revenir et être Tara à nouveau ? La Tara dont les yeux brillent. Qui d'un geste, d'un mot, me faisait savoir qu'elle veillerait toujours sur moi. Si douce, et si forte pourtant. La Tara que j'aime et à qui je ne l'ai jamais dit. Je t'aime. Si seulement mes mots pouvaient te parvenir, si seulement je pouvais rattraper le temps perdu._

_Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière._

_Je ne peux qu'avancer. Laisser faire le temps, comme on dit, et peut-être qu'avec ce temps ma colère disparaitra. Et il ne me restera que la douleur. Laisser faire le temps...  
J'essaye tu sais. Je crois que je vais te pleurer encore quelques années, et t'en vouloir encore quelques autres. Quoi qu'il arrive cependant, je ne t'oublierai pas. Aucun de nous ne t'oubliera, aussi long soit le temps qu'on laissera faire. Et j'attendrai la venue de ce jour où je pourrai à nouveau fermer les yeux et revoir briller les tiens.._


End file.
